What was Found
by SilentLaughter
Summary: When a routine mission turns out to be anything BUT routine, the Avengers, Earth's Mightiest Hero's find something they thought they had lost. Bruce/OFC story, the long awaited sequel to What was Lost. PLEASE READ WHAT WAS LOST BEFORE THIS OR YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND! NOW INCLUDING AN EPILOGUE!
1. Prelude

**Ladies and Gentlemen! The long awaited sequel to my Avengers story is here! Just for a frame of mind, for those who haven't read What was Lost-PLEASE DO SO OTHERWISE YOU WON'T GET A DAMN THING! Thank you and enjoy!**

Prelude~

Night had fallen over Germany, the perfect cover for the Quinjet flying across a field toward an abandoned building on the outskirts of Munich. Sitting inside the jet was the group known as the Avengers, Earth's Mightiest Hero's, being debriefed on their newest mission by Agent Hill.

"The building in question has been getting a lot of deliveries from various chemical and medical companies for the past two years, which peaked our interest in this location. Each time they were signed off by the owner of the building a Mr. Gorgon and never seen again. Local residence says that the building is being used for a secret government project and for several times throughout the two years they have seen an increase in activity there."

"Why do they need so many doctors?" asked one of the Avengers, a man by the name of Bruce Banner. The man who had posed the question was going over finance records and couldn't help but see the number of doctors on the list.

"That's what we want you to find out." Agent Hill said calmly totally avoiding his question but the man sitting next to Bruce, a man by the name of Tony Stark spoke up saying,

"Yeah but hun, if we don't know all the variables then we can't possibly get an answer for old Nicky." Agent Hill simply glared at the Tony before saying,

"We'll not be landing so you'll all have to jump. I suggest you get ready, we should be at the landing site in a few moments." as she returned to her seat upfront with the pilot the Avengers made ready for landing; getting parachutes and gearing up. Tony Iron Man Stark didn't need a parachute so he merely sat while the others got ready.

"This doesn't seem right." Steve Rogers aka Captain America said as he got a better grip on his shield.

"What? That they aren't telling us anything else or that there hiding everything else from us?" asked Tony putting on his helmet and starting a scan of the area around the building in question for life forms. He really didn't want a surprised welcome when they landed.

"All of it. It's not right." Steve said turning to face the man in the crimson and gold suit.

"Yeah well, we should be used to it by now." a woman named Natasha Romanov aka Black Widow said as she strapped to her upper thighs two handguns before checking the ammo in her third handgun. A silence fell over them for a moment, the only sound the whirling of the wind outside before Natasha spoke up,

"It's today."

"What is?" asked Clint Barton aka Hawkeye as he tried to figure out how to have his parachute and his quiver on his back at the same time, guess he'd have to hold the quiver.

"Today was the day Sara got kidnapped. Don't you think it's odd that were doing this today?" Natasha asked looking to each of her partners in question. At the subject of Sara Williams, the one kidnapped by HYDRA two years ago everyone sobered up, muscles tensed and emotions ran high. It was Bruce who spoke through the cloud of tension,

"We just need to think about the mission, get it over with." the others nodded and continued to prepare.

"Were over the site now, hanger door opening! Good luck guys!" called Agent Hill and at her words the back hanger began to lower itself and as soon as the darkened sky came into view Iron Man flew out into the air followed closely by Captain America and Hawkeye. As Black Widow and Bruce stood looking out Black Widow said softly,

"You don't have to go."

"No, I do, for her." he replied simply before jumping out of the Quinjet. Black Widow shook her head before following, falling quickly behind Bruce out of the sky towards a field. From there position they could see the building in question, the roof was caved in on one side and one whole wall was missing on the right hand side. Waiting the right amount of time before deploying there parachutes, the Avengers landed close together in the field instantly taking off their chutes to leave in the tall grass. From above Iron Man came flying down making a landing and saying,

"My scanners picked up on several life forms coming this way, get ready." before flying back into the sky in order to fight from a higher vantage point. Before the others could get ready a wave of bullets came soaring at them and they had to seek cover; the Captain behind his shield and the others in the tall grass.

"Oh goody, the welcoming party." said Hawkeye as he stood for a moment, readied an explosive arrow and fired it towards the oncoming enemy lines. As soon as the arrow left the bow he fell back down and covered his ears just as the arrow made contact with the ground, sending several of the men nearby up into the air. Not one to be outdone, Black Widow took a grenade from her small supply in her bag, pulled the pin before tossing it towards the enemy. Another blast rocked the earth, this time sending more than several of the men up into the air. From his position in the air, Iron Man was firing off explosives around the men in order to surrounded them with no option or escape.

"GO! Make a run for the building I have them cornered!" he cried into his earpiece and not needing to be told twice the Avengers ran for it under the sounds of explosions and screams. When they finally arrived at the building they spread out in search of an elevator that would take them underground to the base and it was the Captain who made the discovery behind a false wall that with enough of a punch instantly broke away.

"Tony, we need a password!" cried Bruce as the sounds of footsteps came closer towards the building, apparently all the explosions caught the attention of the locals.

"It's 24601! Now go I'll hold the others off!" cried Iron Man and typing in the password into the control panel the elevator doors opened and the Avengers stepped inside.

"What floor?" asked Black Widow seeing over sixty levels to the base and after a pause Iron Man replied,

"Fifty-one, that's the level the lab is on." and pressing the button for that level, the elevator doors closed and they shot down into the ground at an amazing speed. When they came to the floor and the doors opened, the Avengers stepped out to find themselves in a long narrow hallway that spread out in four directions.

"Now which way?" asked the Captain looking for some sign or describing difference. Taking a look around, Bruce noticed the wires were all going down one particular hallway and so called out,

"This way!" before taking off at a sprint down said hallway. With the others close at his heels, Bruce was the first to come across the laboratory, a room with one whole wall of glass and within the glass the most shocking sight they could ever guess. Because within the lab in a floor to ceiling glass tube was the floating lifeless body of Sara; needles and probes and tubes attached to her person, her black hair floating around her head, her eyes closed. Shaking out of his dumbstruck state, Bruce noticed a man in a white lab coat typing away at a computer and unable to hold it back any longer, transformed into the Hulk who said once fully transformed,

"HULK SMASH!" and before the others could stop him the Hulk broke through the glass wall and grabbed hold of the doctor, slamming him into one wall. His scream echoed as he came face to face with the green monster who growled out,

"Puny man hurt Sara!" but luckily, or unluckily for the doctor the Avengers came in and it took both the Captain and Iron Man back from his little joust with the locals to remove the Hulk's arms from around the doctors body.

"Now, tell us what the hell you're doing or we'll sick him back on you. And just to let you know, the Hulk really doesn't like it when others touch his property." said Iron Man aiming his blaster at the doctor to keep him still. The man, a tiny German white haired man shook under the scrutiny of the Avengers and stuttered out,

"Were reprograming her."

"What?!" demanded the Captain holding himself back from punching the lights out of the man.

"We were told to reprogram her, to turn her against those she fought with. We tried every non-lethal way first; drugs, shock therapy, several different methods before finally having to put her in a coma state in order to reprogram her completely."

"What the hell does that mean?" asked Black Widow who had both handguns aimed at his chest, unwilling to pull the trigger unless he said something stupid.

"We—we needed to put her under in order to wipe out her memory and replace it with the one they wanted her to have." the doctor said as he trembled under the quickly growing angry stares he was receiving.

"Get her out of there." growled out Iron Man grabbing the doctor but his throat and dragging him towards the computers.

"I can't, if I remove her before the reprograming is complete the system is programed to introduce a poison straight into her heart." the doctor said before adding,

"The only way I could remove her is if I shut down all the computers that are keeping her alive and take her out manually, but that leaves room for air loss to the brain and the possibility that she will die anyway."

"Do it, and tell me what you want us to do. Otherwise, we'll just shoot you." Iron Man said slapping the man on the back, hard. Flinching from the slap, the doctor nodded before giving out orders; telling the Captain to get a crash cart, Black Widow and Hawkeye to go to the computers and type in what he told them while Hulk removed the top of the container and carry her out onto the surgical table.

"Now!" he cried and both Black Widow and Hawkeye began inputting the information, the Hulk ripped the top off the container and gently grabbing hold of Sara's lifeless body removed her from the liquid with the doctor there to take out the needles and probes and tubes.

"Put her there!" he said pointing to a table and as the Hulk started to move towards it he shrunk back down in size and returned to being Bruce who clutched Sara tightly in his arms.

"Don't leave me." he whispered as all the computers screamed and complained that she had been removed. Once he had laid her on the table the Captain brought over the crash cart and the doctor tuned it up before placing the paddles on her chest. Sara's back arched off the table but no pulse was found.

"Again." demanded Bruce and placing the paddles back on her chest, the doctor cranked up the voltage before giving her another shock.

"Again." said the Captain who had somehow found a spare lab coat to cover her with, she was only covered in two thin strips of cloth anyways. Three more times they put the paddles on her chest before it was the doctor who said,

"She's gone, I knew it wouldn't work." but none of the Avenger were willing to give up, no more so than Bruce for he started doing CPR between his tears. But even he gave up, wrapping his arms around her limp figure and cradling her to his chest. But as he did so he pulled back, he could swear he felt her chest move. Lying her back on the table, he checked her pulse at her neck and gave a squeal of delight.

"She's got a pulse!" he cried as slowly but surely Sara's chest began to move, her skin returning to that same peachy color instead of the dull blue it had been. As the Avengers watched with wide eyes, she slowly started to move; first her fingers and toes and then her whole hand moved to her forehead as if she was in pain.

"Sara, Sara please say something." said Bruce brushing some of her wet hair out of her face tenderly. Sara's eyes fluttered for a moment before at last opening, staring up at the ceiling in wonder. Blinking twice, she turned her head to see Bruce and her mouth fell open in shock. But the tender moment was killed by the sound of gunshots ringing out and Iron Man said,

"We got company!"

"We gotta get her to the Quinjet!" Black Widow added and scooping up Sara into his arms without asking, Bruce took off towards the door with the others in formation around him. As they blasted, kicked, shot and punched their way through the oncoming wave of soldiers Sara clung onto Bruce's neck unwilling to let go. Burying her face into his chest, she groaned at the noise they were making, her ears super sensitive after being incased in glass for almost two years. Somehow the Avengers managed to get back to the elevator and fly up to the surface. As soon as they stepped outside of the elevator they heard the sound of the Quinjet and Bruce handed Sara to Iron Man who flew up to the jet as the others raced for the field where they could board as well. When the Quinjet was safely able to land, Sara was already being looked over by a doctor who had come on the mission as well. With everyone aboard it took back off, being shot at from the ground but the armor would keep them safe.

"How is she?" asked Bruce who had somehow managed to keep his pants on the whole time. But Tony shook his head and turning it towards Sara the others saw her huddled in a corner, her knees brought up to her chest, her eyes wide with fear. Slowly, very slowly, Bruce walked over towards Sara and kneeling down a few paces from her asked,

"You alright Sara?" at her name Sara looked up, her face twisted with confusion and fright before she passed out completely.


	2. Chapter One

**So ladies and gents here's the first REAL chapter to the story! Now this is going to be different from my other stories whereas I usually finish them BEFORE posting them chapter per chapter; here I'm still finishing writing this one so bear with me if I take longer than normal posting the chapters ok?**

Chapter One~

A soft slow and methodical beeping is what woke me from what seemed like a decade long sleep. Slowly I managed to open my eyes if only a little but the light overhead hurt so much I instantly closed them again. With a throbbing head I tried to remember something, anything at all to be honest. The soft beeping soon became annoying and I turned my head to one side and peeked to see a heart monitor sitting beside me. I was lying down; that much I knew and I was warm though uncomfortable for it wasn't a soft bed I was on. As my eyes adjusted to the light I could see a bit clearer, the objects turned out to be a crash cart and several other medical devises. Gently as I could I sat up, using my elbows to support my weight and lift me upright. Looking around the room I was in I found it to be a hospital room which instantly slapped me to remember where I was. Fear gripped my heart like a vice as I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood on very wobbly legs. They felt like jelly and I had to hold onto the side of the bed for support else I fall. It took a while before I got the feeling back in my legs and I was able to take a few steps. Beside me the heart monitor screamed in protest but I paid it no mind, I needed to get the hell out of here! It wouldn't be long before those doctors came back and did more tests on me and at that thought I shivered. Though I didn't know where I was all I knew was that I had to escape, somehow they had dropped their guard and now was my ONLY chance. Looking around I spotted a door and forced myself over towards it, trying the knob to find it unlocked. Strange, nothing in this place was ever unlocked. Taking my chance, I swung the door opened and waited for an alarm to start sounding but nothing happened which took me totally by surprise. Licking my lips I looked down the hallways to see nothing but white, white and more white. By now the fear in my heart had started to take a toll on my breathing, it was coming out in short pants. Not knowing which hallway to go down, I looked for some sign of an escape. Each hallway had several doors on either side of the walls and nothing stood out to me, guess I'd have to take a chance.

"Hey! Where you going?!" a voice called out and whipping my head around saw a nurse coming towards me from the right hallway. A scream tore out from me and I took off down the left hallway as fast as possible. With a pounding heart I tried every door on either side of the hall to no avail; they were either locked or had voices coming from them.

"Get her! She can't go too far!" the voice called from behind me and turning my head I saw at least three more people in white uniforms coming towards me. Eyes darting around, I saw one door that had a label on it reading 'Stairs' and grabbing hold of the doorknob swung it open and ran for it. Down and down I went until I heard a door from below me open, more voices calling out in anger. Looking up over the railing I could see the figures from before coming for me and so took the first door I could find. Once open I ran into what looked like an office lobby which confused me to no end. As soon as the door shut behind me everyone turned to see me, eyes widening and voices starting to talk all at once. Shaking my head making my hair fly about, I pushed my way through the crowd but several security guards came for me. Raising one hand, I let it turn black with fire and force out,

"Stay back! Get away from me!" they stopped if only for a moment before getting out Tasers, the little red dot right on my chest. Backing up, I turned to see more security guards closing in around me, Tasers out and ready. My heart felt ready to explode in my chest from my fear, sweat dotting my forehead and chest heaving as I tried to breathe.

"Stand down men!" a sharp deep voice called out and turning to one side spotted a man in in all black outfit, one eye covered with an eye patch much like a pirate. Tilting my head to one side I confusion I thought I remembered this man, but from where?

"Sara, it's ok, no one is going to hurt you. Just put out the fire and we can talk." the man said softly with one hand out for me to take, though the other hand was near is upper shin where I noticed a gun. His eyes followed mine before looking back up to say,

"I'm not going to shoot you Sara."

"You're lying! It's just a lie!" I say with a weak voice my hand still pointed at him though it was trembling.

"No, you're safe now Sara, I promise." he said but at that moment I heard running footsteps coming near me and turned towards the sound to see a group of people who made my brain scream. Four men and one woman stood a ways away from the same door I had come out of; two of the men had blond hair, two dark brown while the woman had short red hair. Dressed in very different outfits, some casual and some uptight, they all looked as if they had seen a dead person come back to life.

"Sara?" asked one of the men, one with the warmest cinnamon brown eyes I have ever seen behind a set of glasses. Over and over again my brain was screaming at me, I knew him! I knew him! Or at least, I thought I did. His face was so bizarrely familiar to me especially those eyes, those soft and loving eyes.

"Bruce?" I asked softly, so softly I didn't even hear myself say the name. But he must have for his whole face lightened, his eyes sparkling with joy. But his joy was my pain, no; it couldn't be him it couldn't! Shaking my head I took a step backwards and started muttering,

"No, it's just another trick! It's just another clever lie!" at that his face dropped and the sparkled vanished from his eyes.

"Sara, it is me. It really is me." the man said but by now I was convinced, it was just a clever trick of theirs to make me fall. Tears stung my eyes as at last my legs gave out, unable to hold me from the emotional trauma I was once again suffering. In a heap on the ground I started sobbing, I hadn't escape, I hadn't gotten out alive and now I was sure to suffer for even trying. Already I could feel the stabbing pain of needles, the bite of freezing cold water, the sting of chemicals. Expecting to be grabbed roughly and forced upright, I wasn't expecting the arms that wrapped around me and slowly lift me into the air. Shocked beyond words, I looked up to see who it was and found it to be the man who looked like Bruce. But it was just a trick, a very, very clever trick. Unwilling to lose so easily I tried to struggle out of the hold but found my body wouldn't respond. I was too weak from running, too weak from fighting, too weak from seeing his face. With another sob, I let my head fall against his chest and took several shallow breaths in order to regain my breathing. The scent of sandalwood and aftershave invaded my nose and I had to wonder how good and clever this trick was. Maybe I was dreaming, that was it, I was dreaming. This was all just a strange and horrible dream that they had forced me to live out. Perhaps it was a new drug they had forced me to take, or a chemical that messes with my memories, or something damn it!

"Bring her back to the hospital, we need to do more tests on her to make sure-" but at the word 'tests' I started struggling anew and the person holding had to tighten his grip on me.

"She's going home, no more tests." the imposter Bruce said as we started moving though I don't know where to.

"No, she needs to be evaluated before-"

"No damn it! She's been through enough already!" said the man holding me and soon I was outside; the sun streaming into my face, a soft wind blowing, the sound of traffic and car horns and sirens and the dull murmur of voices. With the warmth of sunlight on my face I turned towards it seeking it promise of freedom. When was the last time I had been outside? The last time I had felt the sun on my face and skin?

"Come on, the car's this way." said a voice from behind us and turning to look over the man holding me shoulder, I saw the others from before following as well as the man in black. Turning back around I spotted a black stretch limo at the curbside of the street. Where were we? This all sounds just like New York City but that couldn't be, could it? The passenger side door swung open for us and the man holding me placed me oh so gently into the car saying,

"Scoot over, if you can." but I was too absorbed with trying to figure out where we were. Moving to the window and looking out, I examined the buildings and people milling about when a voice cut through saying,

"Welcome back Ms. Williams." who the hell was that?! Turning every which way to find the source of the voice, I only could find the imposer Bruce and the others from before; the other three men and woman. They all looked worried, save for the man who took a seat right beside me and wrapping one arm around my shoulder said,

"Don't worry darling, you're really safe now. Driver, off to Stark Towers we go!" shrugging the arm off my shoulder, I inched away from him and asked,

"And you are?"

"I'm hurt darling that you don't remember me, or your dearly beloved, or the others." said the man as the limo took off. The word 'darling' kept causing my brain to scream again in remembrance, but why I wouldn't know. Looking him over I found him to have pointy dark brown hair, a trimmed goatee and a glowing circle on his chest.

"See something you like darling?" asked the man but I simply slapped his face getting an 'OW!' out of him.

"If she didn't remember Bruce than why would she remember you Tony?" asked the woman with short red hair, her arms crossed over her chest in annoyance. The man whom I had hit frowned before saying,

"Then interdictions are needed!" and with one hand pointed to each person in turn,

"That's Natasha aka Queen of Glares, that's Clint aka Speedy, that's Steve aka Popsicle and that's Bruce aka Jolly Green." each person did something different; Natasha gave a small smile, Clint waved, Steve shook my hand and Bruce didn't bother looking up instead he was looking out the window.

"And I'm the amazing, most intelligent and brilliantly handsome Tony aka Iron Man Stark." said the man with the glowing chest.

"Iron Man?" I asked turning to see him again, the name ringing a bell in my mind, the first bell that made any sense. Tilting my head to one side as he smiled widely and nodded I looked to my lap to find that I was in a set of pajamas, light blue pajamas.

"Who changed me!?" I demanded looking for an answer and see several sheepish faces.

"The nurses did while you were out." Natasha said calmly before adding,

"Only females, no guys where there." as if to calm me down and I realized why, both of my hands were on fire.

"Please don't blow up the car!" the man named Tony said in a whine as I slowly let the fires go out on their own. Closing my eyes and feeling sleepy all over again, I leaned back in the seat and tried to think of something happy.

"So, she really doesn't remember us, does she?" asked the man named Tony from beside me as I tried to get comfortable. Turning my head to one side I snuck a peek at the imposer Bruce to see was still looking out the window. He seemed so sad, his face etched with worry lines and circles under his eyes. He had removed those glasses, holding them in one hand and the other under his chin. Sighing deeply, I let my eyes close again and tried to remember the real Bruce.


	3. Chapter Two

**The writing may be slow, the creative process annoying but the story is coming along! Thank you to all my readers whether they leave a review or not, but please, do consider leaving one….I'd love you forever!**

Chapter Two~

I must have fallen asleep for when I started waking I was moving despite the fact my legs weren't. Someone must be carrying me, whoever it was they sure were warm. Snuggling into the warmth I sighed deeply and smiled for the first time in ages. A soft chuckle came from whoever was carrying me and a gentle voice asked,

"Feeling any better?" not wanting to ruin the dream I was having, that Bruce was holding me and that I was safe, I hid my face deeper into the pillow. But when it started moving I knew I wasn't in my bed and that I wasn't safe. Instantly my eyes snapped open and I came face to face with, Bruce?

"You ok Sara?" he asked me, his face clear with worry.

"Here, set her down." a voice said and before I knew it I was being lowered down. Looking about, I found myself in a frighteningly familiar bedroom, as if from a dream. Or a dream of a dream. Blinking a few times, I found several shadows staring down at me and instantly knew I was back in the lab.

"No! Not again no!" I begged hiding my face in the bed I was lying on in order not to be confronted with the faces of my torturers. I could hear them take a step back and waited for the inevitable pain to come but when it didn't I almost looked up, almost. Instead I covered my head with my arm and cowered waiting for the pain that I knew would come.

"Sara?" asked a voice as the bed dipped under someone's weight. The warmth of the person made me cringe away, shrinking back from the bringer of pain.

"We just have to give her some time, come on Bruce." a female voice said and then I heard a sigh before the bed moved again, the person leaving my side. I felt my throat tighten as tears came to my eyes again, why were they still pretending to be nice to me? When would the nightmare end? Footsteps moved away from me along with the sound of a door opening and closing. Several minutes of silence past, myself trying not to cry again. When at last I could breathe normally I looked up and around at the room I was in. With light blue walls and mix match furniture it was a bedroom from my darkest memories. Pieces of the room made sense to me as if a broken puzzle with the pieces scattered to the four winds. Needing to believe I wasn't in the lab again, I stood from the bed and looked around on shaky legs. Though exhausted, my mind wouldn't let me sleep until I was sure I was safe, if only for the moment. After examining the bedroom I found my way into the bathroom and was met with a surprise. Staring back at me was a face, a face I didn't recognize. With long black hair with several streaks of blue in it, the face had bags under her eyes that were red from crying. Something within me snapped at that moment and I felt fire tingling in my palm before I sent a blast at the face. The sound of shattering glass echoed too loudly before a voice asked,

"Are you alright Ms. Williams?" jumping from the voice, I turned and looked for a person but found no one.

"Should I call for someone, perhaps Doctor Banner?" the voice continued as I went back into the bedroom to find the person talking.

"Where are you?" I asked not finding a soul.

"I'm only a computerized voice Ms. Williams, the computer butler to Mr. Stark." replied the voice though I noticed a twinge of worry in it.

"Where am I?" I asked the voice sitting back down on the bed and putting my head in my hands.

"Stark Towers Ms. Williams along with the other Avengers." at that my head snapped upwards and a memory flashed before my eyes. Sitting around a table eating with a group of people in a rundown restaurant. Shaking my head hard to clear the image from my mind, I stood again and headed for the door opening it with some force.

"Why would she not remember us?" asked a voice from somewhere down the hall.

"Because they must have whipped out her memories." another replied with an exhausted tone.

"Chemicals, drugs, pills, whatever you want to call them her memory is gone." a cynical voice snapped.

"Then we'll have to make her remember. She couldn't have completely forgotten, after all, she knew Bruce and Iron Man, that's a start right?" a light voice asked before the sound of crashing echoed throughout the hallway.

"Bruce! You got to calm the hell down man!" but at the voice a monstrous roar filled the area causing fear to seep into my very soul. For some odd reason though instead of running from the roar I went towards it to find a giant green beast standing in a living room.

"Sara?" a gravelly deep voice asked and looking back up came face to face with the giant green beast's face inches from me. Now completely frozen in fear, I watched as a pair of ice blue eyes inspected me before one large finger poked me in the side.

"Sara!" cried the monster as a smile crossed his face and the hand that had poked me wrapped around my body. I couldn't help it, at that moment I let loose a scream fit for a movie and covered my head with my arms. The movement stopped and the voice asked,

"Sara scared?" the voice sounded so sad, so utterly broken that I moved aside my arms to see him. No longer was the smile on the creatures face, instead he looked about ready to cry. Swallowing another scream, I moved my arms so that they rested on the fist holding me and somehow managed to say,

"Yes, Sara scared."

"Sara no be scared. Sara safe!" said the thing holding me as one large finger gently touched the top of my head.

"Sara no more in bad place, Sara with Hulk! Hulk protect Sara! Bruce protect Sara too!" and the finger that had tapped my head went behind my back as the hand holding me opened so that I was sitting in his palm. Folding my legs under me, I tried not to flinch as the finger behind my back began to move in a circle. Blinking, I realized that whoever this green man was he was trying to make me feel better.

"How do you know me?" I asked him as the finger continued to make circles on my back.

"Hulk remember Sara, Sara no remember Hulk or Bruce." replied the beast sadly and giving a great sigh said,

"Hulk sad Sara no remember." and at that he set me down onto the floor before right before me he started to change, his skin turning pale and muscles shrinking as well as height until standing before me was a slightly wobbly imposter Bruce who instantly rushed over to me.

"Are you ok? Did I hurt you?" he asked in a rush as his eyes scanned my body for any wounds. With both hands on my shoulders, he looked back up when he found nothing wrong and breathed,

"He didn't hurt you." now I was beyond confused, first he said 'I' than 'he'. Could he possibly be referring to whatever that thing was and himself at the same time? Shaking my head, I forced a smile and said,

"No, he or whatever IT was didn't hurt me." his worried face turned sad before he cupped both of my cheeks and said,

"You really don't remember do you?" now I was mad, mad that he wouldn't just emit that this was a trick he was part of. With a frustrated cry I smacked his hands and shouted,

"Why remember? Why bother!"

"Because you need to remember in order to be happy. For all of us to be happy." stated imposer Bruce trying to reach out for me again but I shook him off screaming,

"It's just a trick!"

"No it isn't God damn it!" he cried stomping his foot before running a hand through his curly wayward hair trying to calm down. I watched as his whole body twitched for a moment before settling, his head bent downwards not looking at me as he said,

"I'm sorry Sara," before looking up and saying a bit louder,

"I'm sorry I ever left you." at his words a flash of an image passed before my eyes; being on the floor watching a pair of feet turn and leave. As quickly as it came the image was gone and I was staring up into the face of imposer Bruce, his arms wrapped around my waist. With my face so close to his I could feel his breath mingling with mine and for a moment thought he'd kiss me. And for a moment, I really wanted him too.


	4. Chapter Three

**Wow, I'm honestly a bit surprised that I'm not getting that many reviews. I mean, I have the fateful few who are but beyond that it kinda makes me wonder….anyway….here's the next chapter guys!**

Chapter Three~

For several days I tried to settle into the world I was forced into. Apparently the bedroom I woke in was originally mine from before, before whatever it was happened. No one wanted to speak about it but instead they said that it didn't matter now that I was back. I tried my hardest to get names right; Tony was Iron Man, Steve was Captain America, Clint was Hawkeye and Natasha was Black Widow. I already knew imposter Bruce who apparently also went by Hulk, the jolly green giant. I also met Pepper who was Tony's girlfriend who when she first saw me nearly knocked me over with a hug. When told that I didn't remember she burst into tears making me seriously doubt the dream I was living. No matter what I did it felt wrong; whether it was waking in the light blue bedroom or hanging out with the group or even being by myself. But I was almost never by myself for it seemed the group wanted to keep a keen eye on me for reasons of their own. Steve and Clint were sympathetic and supportive, Natasha firm but gentle, Pepper mild and rambunctious, Tony loud and rambunctious and imposter Bruce understated and sweet. It was a lot to process, there different characteristics. I was used to pain and only pain with a side of mean and twisted, not loving emotions like one would get from a family. It felt like one too, a broken family to be honest.

"Kids! We got a party to go to!" cried Tony snapping me out of my thoughts as I lounged in a chair within the living room. Everyone was spread out; Clint and Steve watching TV, Pepper doing Natasha's nails much to her dis-enjoyment and Bruce reading alongside me on the couch. Wherever I went he followed much like an overprotective bull dog that was squished into the body of a poodle. Turning to see Tony I found him with an envelope in one hand and a wide smile on his face, that can't be good.

"What party Tony?" asked Pepper standing from her seat after blowing on Natasha's nails to make sure they were dry.

"The mayor wants the Avengers to go to his charity ball at the Waldorf-Astoria. Despite the sad fact Point Break isn't here we must attend, it would be great publicity!" cried Tony waving the invitation in Peppers face as she tried to grab it in order to read it. I felt myself rolling my eyes as they fought and then began to argue and couldn't help but ask aloud,

"Was it always like this?"

"Not always." replied Bruce softly turning to see me with a soft smile. I smiled in return as Natasha stood and walked over to the arguing Tony and Pepper, grabbed the invitation and snapped,

"Stop it both of you! Your acting like kids for crying out loud!" to which Tony and Pepper stuck there tongue out at her. As everyone else giggled like girls, Tony shook into some sort of resolve and said,

"Get ready kiddies, the party's tonight!"

"Good God then we gotta go shopping!" cried Pepper rushing over grabbing Natasha's hand before getting mine. Forcing me to stand she pulled at both of our hands towards the elevators saying,

"We need dresses if were going!"

"But I don't wanna go." I said which caused her to stop and turn to see me with a questioning look. Biting my lip, I looked back at the others before sighing and saying,

"Why would I want to go somewhere where I know no one? Hell! I still don't remember any of you!" it was to my surprise Tony who came over to pat me on the shoulder before he said,

"Darling, you need to get out it's been almost two weeks. Besides, your part of the team and need to be there."

"Whatever for when I, don't, remember?!" I cried feeling frustrated and ready to cry to which Pepper instantly noticed and taking my shoulder said to Tony,

"Leave her be, I'll get her a dress in case she wants to go." then turning me around said to me,

"Come on dear, let's get you outta here." and with a motherly hold on me steered me and Natasha to the elevators before we all got in and headed downstairs. In my two weeks here I found out that apparently this was Stark Towers; Tony Starks offices, living quarters and baby, metaphorically speaking. We all lived on the top ten floors of the building and one would think ten floors would be enough for this group of people, wrong!

"Come on Sara!" called a voice and I woke from my thoughts once more to find the girls ahead of me in the lobby with the elevator doors almost closing on me. Jumping out through the doors, I rushed to follow them outside to the waiting car. After we all got in and Pepper gave instructions as to which stores to go to first, we headed off into the traffic that is NYC. It was several minutes before we came to the first store and finding nothing we liked headed for the next one, and the next one, and the next one. Finally we found ourselves at Saks Fifth Avenue the last stop on the tour of NYCs shopping district. As we walked in Pepper instantly pulled us over to the dress section combing over them for the right style/color. For Natasha she found several black dresses all of different styles that screamed either sexy or I will kick your ass in this dress. For herself, Pepper found a couple that said either sweet and refined or loud and flamboyant. For me it took both Pepper and Natasha to find at least one I was willing to try along with several both selected. These either said proud and understated or flashy and daring.

"Guys I really don't think any of these work!" I said as we headed for the dressing rooms where I spotted on the rack one dress that screamed to me, more so than my seemingly be damned memory. It was spaghetti strapped flowing dress that went from light powder blue to a rich indigo gradually. Stepping over to it I took the hanger and heard Pepper say,

"That one's perfect! Go try it on!" before giving me a small push into the hallway of rooms. With them behind me, we split into different rooms to try on our dresses. I actually found myself having fun for once, not that hanging out inside the Tower wasn't fun with a group of people I barely knew. This was different though, there was no pressure to remember anything important only the feeling of relaxation and overall fun. We each would come out in a different dress giving a yay or nay. I personally saved the blue one for last and when the others had been rejected, I think because both of the girls wanted to see me in the blue one. As I slipped it on I held my breath, personally it was my favorite of the dresses and I wanted it to fit despite knowing it probably wouldn't. But when it did without chocking me I gave a squeal and rushed out to meet them.

"OMG that IS perfect!" cried Pepper as she smiled and clapped. Even Natasha couldn't help but smile at the dress on me and when I saw myself in the mirror I knew why. Despite the fact I had natural blue highlights and my eyes were silver the dress was perfect on me. The blues didn't clash; in fact, they almost worked well enough to say I had planned it. Giving a spin I found the dress swished around when I moved and couldn't hold back the giggle that came out of me. Turning back to see the others I found Natasha had picked one that was black with long sleeves and a slit on the right side that showed red underneath. Pepper had picked a blush colored dress that was almost a ball gown only less puffy.

"Should we got to another store?" asked Natasha but Pepper quickly dismissed that saying,

"When you find the right dress, you know and don't let it go!" before we went back to changed into our regular clothes and headed to buy our dresses.

"I can't believe we got our dresses in one store!" cried Pepper as we paid which got both me and Natasha to roll our eyes. The ride back was a bit loud what with Pepper and Natasha arguing over what to do with our hair and make-up. Natasha wanted to go simple while Pepper wanted to go all out and go to a salon for the hair and make-up. I quickly ended the conversation with a compromise,

"How about we go to the salon for the hair and do our make-up ourselves at home?" both agreed, but not before Natasha said softly,

"That's the first time I heard you call the Tower home." and I realized she was right. But as we drove back I had to wonder, did I really mean it when I had said 'home' or was it just another part of the trick? By the time we drove in front of the Tower with our hair done I was convinced that I was beginning to buy into the dream I had been forced to live and this would be my downfall. Somehow and someway I had to make sure I kept my head despite everything including my own feelings.


	5. Chapter Four

**Seven reviews?! ONLY SEVEN REVIEWS?! Wow, guess this story isn't so popular…..maybe I shouldn't finish…;-)**

Chapter Four~

Feelings aside, when we finally finished at the salon and made it back to the Tower it was later than we all expected. We had left the Tower somewhere around four and now it was somewhere around nine pm. Unfortunately for us that meant we had to rush through doing our make-up as the ball was supposed to start at nine. With the men already having left we were greeted with silence as we entered the top floor, each rushing to our own rooms to do our make-up without messing up our hair. By the time we left again it was ten thirty but boy did we look fabulous. Natasha had her hair in soft curls around her face with only a touch of dark silver eye shadow and deep red lips. Pepper had her hair done up in a fancy French braid with a few strains loose with nude eye shadow and blush color lips that matched her dress. Me? I had my hair half up half down; my make-up was simple with only snow colored eye shadow and clear lip gloss. At last we arrived at the Waldorf-Astoria and hurried into the ballroom only to get lost in the crowd. It seemed every single important person in New York City was there including the Senator and several Congress members. We tried to stay together but in the mist of the crowds I somehow got separated from them both leaving me alone in a corner. I felt totally out of place here and after at least one hour was ready to go. As I headed for the doors I felt a hand touch my elbow and turned back to see imposter Bruce standing behind me.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked in a wry voice, a smirk on his face as if he knew a secret. Dressed in a finely pressed tuxedo with his curly wayward hair somewhat tamed he looked dashing as could be. Biting my tongue for a moment I forced a smile and said,

"I was going to get some air." but that must have seem like the biggest lie for he laughed and holding his arm out for me said,

"Let me escort you then." knowing I couldn't back out now I swallowed back my fear and took his arm just as someone on the stage of the ballroom announced,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the ones who saved our fair city from utter destruction, the Avengers!" as the room exploded in applause imposer Bruce all but dragged me to the stage where the others were standing waving and clapping along. Once on stage it was, of course, Tony who took the microphone and said to the crowd,

"It was nothing really, honestly, it was our job." his witty reply caused the room to burst into laughter and as he continued to talk I clung to imposer Bruce's arm for dear life. With so many sets of eyes on me, staring at me, judging me, I was overwhelmed with the need to flea but knew I couldn't. I was trapped once again.

"You're doing fine Sara." imposer Bruce said leaning into me to be able to hide his comment. But as he talked his lips brushed my ear which almost caused me to jump right off the stage. Did he honestly NOT notice he was doing that?! After several minutes of Tony blabbing on the Mayor said a few things before dismissing us back to the masses. Slowly we all got off to cheers and applause spreading out into different groups. Music began playing by an orchestra waiting on the stage and people began dancing. I was about ready to make for the exit when I heard a voice ask,

"Care for this dance?" turning, I found it was imposer Bruce who was waiting with pleading eyes. Even though I knew he was an imposter, I still couldn't deny those eyes, those be damned eyes! Taking the offered hand, I let him gently pull me onto the dance floor. Wrapping my arms around his neck as his hand went to my hips we slowly started to move to the music which was a slow waltz.

"Have you ever done this before?" he asked me as we moved together in unison. Laughing, I shook my head and said,

"Nope, I have no memory remember?" though for a moment his face fell, he forced a laugh out and said,

"I remember, trust me, I remember." as we danced imposer Bruce's fingers made tiny circles on my hips sending every important thought away. Why must he keep doing that?! As we danced I looked around to find people staring at us and moved closer in search of comfort.

"People are staring." I said softly as my eyes scanned the audience watching us.

"Really? I hadn't noticed anyone but you." said imposer Bruce softly which caused me to turn around to see his serious face. Even though his face was serious his eyes were filled with a certain light that I can't describe, but I did recognize. I'd seen that look before I was sure of it and that made me nervous beyond reason. Whatever he was going to say next died on his tongue and his eyes got huge which made me turn in the direction he was looking.

"What's wrong?" never during the two weeks I was with him had he looked so scared, it was usually ME the scared one for one reason or another. His face was pale and he was twitching slightly as he said,

"See that woman over there, the one in the cream colored dress?" and looking around spotted the woman in question; she had dark brown hair pulled back and matching brown eyes in a cream dress with straps that wrapped around her neck.

"Yes, who is she?" I asked looking back to imposter Bruce. His breathing was heavy and he had pulled me so that our chests were touching, the hold on my hips to the point of bruising.

"She's my ex, her name is Betty Ross." he said in a tight voice which made me worried that the 'other guy' was going to be making an appearance soon.

"Hey," I said softly putting my hands just under his ears and forcing him to look at me.

"It's ok Bruce, I'm here, I'm right here and I'm not leaving." I finished taking my thumbs and rubbing them in small circles on his temples. He groaned softly and leaned his forehead against my shoulder murmuring,

"Please don't leave me."

"I won't Bruce, I won't." and taking his hand smiled at him when he questioning looked at me before pulling him towards the balcony doors. He followed without complaint, probably happy to be leaving the same room as his ex. When we came to the balcony doors I opened them and pulled him outside into the slightly chilly night air.

"Better?" I asked but when I turned to see him saw his skin was slightly green.

"Bruce, Bruce stay with me please!" I begged rushing over to him and taking his head in my hands, turning his face to see me.

"Bruce, Hulk, please." I whispered softly feeling unwanted tears stinging my eyes. Somehow one managed to slip past and fall down my cheek and he whipped it away saying,

"I'm sorry." his voice was gravelly but not as bad as when the Hulk was around so I knew he was trying his hardest to keep him back. With a sad smile I let him whip away the rest of my tears and the light from before returned to his eyes.

"Hey Banner! Your buddy Betty is here and wants to talk to ya." it was Tony, and not realizing the Pandora's Box he was opening came over to him and slapped his shoulder.

"TONY!" I screamed slapping his hand away and kicking him in the shin said,

"GET OUT!"

"But-" he tried but I was overly protective now and pushed him back into the ballroom and slammed the doors shut behind him. A low growl caused me to turn back and came face to face with a changing imposter Bruce.

"Bruce please-" but it wouldn't work, he was only inches from transforming and freaking the hell out and so I did the only thing I could think of; I went over to him, grabbed his face and kissed him. I poured every inch of my heart into the kiss; all my feelings of loss, sorrow, resentment, and confusion. Boldly I slipped my tongue into his mouth as I prayed he would come back to normal. Somewhere in the kiss I tasted salt water and realized one of us was crying. When at last I pulled back ever so slowly I saw it was imposter Bruce, he was the one crying. With both of his hands now cupping my cheeks, he was panting as he said,

"Sara, why-" he was asking a question I wasn't sure I'd be able to answer honestly so said simply,

"Because, as much as I like him, I really didn't want the Hulk to freak out here." the light in his eyes faded at that but he forced a smile as he managed out,

"Thank you, I—I—thanks." and at that moment I knew what he was going to say but didn't, he loved me. Imposter Bruce was in love with me!


	6. Chapter Five

**An early chapter for my lovelies! I have a favor to ask of you fellow readers, there was this story that I had fallen in love with called 'Sound the Bugle', an Avengers Dark!Loki/OC/Bruce story that was rated M that I can no longer find. Though I had favorite it it's no longer there and I can't seem to find it anywhere on the site! If any of ya have info on this story please PM me ASAP!**

Chapter Five~

The night ended with no more consequences, Betty Ross kept her distance from Bruce and I since I refused to leave his side again. Though thoroughly shaken from his attempt to say he loved me, I wouldn't leave him again when he was vulnerable. We all left the party around two am; Pepper was asleep in Tony's arms and Natasha was nearly there on Clint's arm. It was rather cute to be honest since Natasha has the whole 'tough girl' attitude going on and she was a bit tipsy as well. By the time we returned to the Tower everyone was ready to fall asleep and so we spread out to our own bedrooms. As I was heading for mine imposter Bruce held tightly to my hand not wanting to let go, so resistant he was.

"Come on Bruce I gotta sleep!" I whined but he still wouldn't let go so I had to make a decision, either leave him or…

"Come on then." and pulling his hand gently towards my bedroom lead him step by step towards it.

"You-!" he gulped when he finally realized what I was trying to get at. Turning to see him, I smiled gently and said,

"Were two grown adults who are just sharing a bed, nothing more." his face was beet red, I mean BEET RED! He gulped twice before nodding, his face going from beet red to pale as we entered my bedroom. He took a seat on the bed as I got my pajamas and heading for the bathroom said,

"Just get comfy, and if you feel bold enough, take off your shirt." my comment was meant to tease and get a laugh out of him and it worked because he replied,

"This was all just a ploy wasn't it? To get me into your bed?" now I was laughing as I said between giggles,

"Just keep telling yourself that." and then I was in the bathroom changing. After getting out of my fancy dress and taking a shower I got into my pajamas, a pair of sweatpants and loose fitting t-shirt. Once dressed I came out to see imposter Bruce with his jacket, shirt and tie off only in his dress pants. Leaning against the doorframe I smirked before saying,

"Took my offer huh?" he blushed before patting the bed and saying,

"Only because I don't wanna be hot."

"Right sure, whatever." I said dismissively going over to the bed and pulling back the blankets got in with him not having moved. Laughing, moved over for him to get in and he did but taking his time. When at last we were lying down together in the bed I stayed awake not used to having another person's body heat near me. It must have been twenty minutes before I asked,

"Bruce, you awake?"

"No." he said softly and when I turned I found his eyes covered by an arm. Giggling, I nudged him in the side and he chuckled softly which gave me an idea. I tickled him mercilessly! His laughter was almost like a drug; I rarely heard it so honest and free flowing before. It was usually only a single chuckle or snicker but not like this. After a while I was leaning up with both hands tickling his sides as he tried to get me off him. Finally he had had enough and flipped me so that I was lying beneath him, his hands holding my wrists. As the laughter died down I saw that same spark from the ball in his eye and realized I had maybe taking it a bit too far.

"Bruce, I'm sorry." I said between breaths and he chuckled before saying,

"No, you're not." and then he tickled me! For hours we did this back and forth tickle torture until we were panting and lying flat on our backs.

"That was too much." I said between gasps of air and all he could say back was a 'huh'. At last I calmed down and he did as well so I curled into his side and rested my head on his chest. He sighed and said something I couldn't hear so I asked him what he said.

"I said, last time I was in this position you disappeared." his voice was strained as he said this, as if reliving a horrible memory so I propped myself on my elbow and looked him right in the eye before saying,

"I'm not going anywhere, again." and then I was asleep, curled into the warmth and familiar scent that soothed me. But my night was about to be plagued with horrific sights and feelings; memories. I was being dragged by the arms into a black van, the fingers digging into my flesh leaving bruises before getting tossed into the back. The back was separated from the front where the people got in, dressed in all black but with green ties with a large 'H' on them. We drove for hours as I tried to blast my way out of the van, but it was secured with some type of flame resistant cover. When at last we stopped I was too exhausted to fight back though I was crying my eyes out. I begged and begged as they tossed me into a jet plane where three men carried me into a cell. The plane ride was twice as long before we landed again and then it was pain, pain, pain and more pain. Needles and pills and stabbing chemicals before the last and most disturbing dream; getting forced into a glass tube filled with water in nothing more than two strips of cloth to cover me. As I screamed water filled my lungs and I began to pass out before—

"BRUCE!" and then there was movement beside me, arms taking me into a chest and a head resting atop mine.

"It's ok, you're ok, your fine, your safe." a voice said and once I recognized that it was imposter Bruce I settled down. Crying into his chest, I sobbed and sobbed until I couldn't anymore, I was worn out completely. Lying limp against his chest, I recounted everything, every horrific moment to his silence. I must have fallen asleep again because when I woke next I was face to face with imposter Bruce. His eyes were shut and his face was ever so peaceful; no worry lines marring his face, no bags under his eyes, all muscles loose instead of tense. With a sudden overwhelming urge, I leaned in and brushed my nose against his and murmured,

"Morning."

"Is it?" he asked not opening his eyes but instead turning away from me while taking the blanket with him. Scratching my head, I turned to my alarm clock to see it was nearly ten in the morning!

"Come on Bruce were late!" I said excitedly as I got out of the bed, or more like jumped, and took the blankets with me.

"Hey now that's not nice." Bruce said turning back to look at me but I had already thrown the blankets away from his reach. He growled softly before getting on his knees and said,

"I want, those, back."

"Too bad! We're going to train!" I cried happily as I dug through my burrow for cloths to wear.

"Train? Train for what?" he asked from behind me and turning found him just behind me, how'd he move so fast?! Sighing deeply, I looked away suddenly feeling very timid and shy. I had just spent the night sleeping next to him and NOW I was shy!

"I don't want to feel like that again," I murmured not looking at him but instead at the bed where all my nightmares laid.

"Like what?" he asked taking my cheek into his hand and turning my face to see him. His eyes were so warm and understanding that I couldn't hold back saying,

"Helpless." he made some sort of sobbing noise before wrapping me into his embrace, my head going under his chin. He rocked me back and forth for a few moments before pulling me back to look me dead in the eye and said softly,

"You're not helpless, and I won't let anything happen to you again." smiling softly I said in a fake chipper voice,

"Then lets' go!" and so he left, taking his forgotten clothing with him and headed for his own bedroom while I changed into some workout cloths. Once showered and dressed I headed out into the kitchen where I found the rest of the group lounging around either in the kitchen itself or the living room.

"Guys! Time ta train!" I said smiling and at my voice everyone turned to see me with a question on their faces.

"Huh?" asked Tony coming over towards me.

"You all heard me, I'm off to train. So, whose coming?" I asked tilting my head to one side and crossing my arms over my chest. As everyone tried to wrap their brains around what I had said, an alarm sounded and a voice said,

"Sir, Director Fury and a guest are here to see you."


	7. Chapter Six

**I am torn my lovely's between how end this story. Should it be happy go lucky? Or sad and depressing? Or should it be a mix of the two somehow? Any input in the reviews on how to finish would be fabulous dearies!**

Chapter Six~

Everyone nearly jumped to the ceiling, all talking at once in loud angry voices as the elevator in the living room 'DINGED!'. I stood watching in the corner as everyone jumped up and headed for the living room and was about to follow when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Wait for me," it was imposter Bruce and his voice was strained. I turned to see him and taking his hand pull him towards the living room where when we entered I was greeted by the sight of a man in all black with an eye patch much like a pirate and a man in silver, black and crimson red armor. I felt a shock of horror at the man with the eye patch who didn't see me as the others were standing in front of him, Tony talking to the other man who stood just as tall if not more so than Steve. When the second man met my eyes he grinned wide before booming,

"Lady Sara! Tis wonderful to see you again!" and he came over with only two strides before engulfing me into a hug. He swung me around twice before I managed to say,

"Can't, breathe!" and he set me down that instant laughing in a cheery tone before looking at me and saying,

"You are unwell?"

"Thor, she doesn't remember." imposter Bruce said from behind me, his hand having left mine when whoever this man in the Superman cape was grabbed me. The man who I guessed was Thor looked crestfallen before asking,

"How did it come that Lady Sara lost her memory?"

"Long story," the man with the eye patch said coming towards us causing me to back up into imposter Bruce's chest. I was shaking with fear as he wrapped both arms around my waist asking the man,

"What do you want Director?"

"I've given Ms. Williams two weeks to recover, despite the demand from the Council, but now I need to ask that she be debriefed over what happened while she was MIA." the man said calmly as I shook in imposter Bruce's hold. Not looking at him, I listened as everyone started protesting at this idea, only peeking up once in a while. The hold around me tightened as imposter Bruce said finally,

"She's not going back with you."

"She has no option at the moment."

"And why is Point Break here then?" asked Tony coming to pat the man in black's shoulder getting a cold glare from him. The man either named Thor or Point Break grew sullen as he said,

"I wish I came with glad tidings, but I have a message of a threat once more to Earth and her people."

"Is it HYDRA?" asked Natasha who had her arms crossed over her chest and an emotionless mask on her face.

"Yes, and no." the man in black replied turning to see her before he started a speech,

"HYDRA is only one of SHIELDS problems at the moment. We were keeping an eye on their activity when Thor arrived on the Hellicarier saying that some alien named Thanos wants the Earths utter destruction. To be honest, we don't know who's a bigger threat; HYDRA or Thanos. That's why we need Ms. Williams to be debriefed on the matter of her disappearance, to help us determine the large threat of the two."

"All I remember-" I started to say before swallowing my fear and turning to him continued,

"All I remember is pain; lots of pain and hatred. I remember a small white cell, guards dragging me into a lab where they did horrible tests on me. I remember being forced into a glass tube filled with water, the water filling my lungs before—" and I couldn't finish simply because it hurt too much. I had stepped out of the security of imposter Bruce's arms towards the stranger as my mind recalled every moment I could stand to watch. Now standing before him in only my pajamas I said,

"If you want information then you'll have to get it somewhere else. The only things I remember couldn't help you whatsoever. I can't recall faces or places or things; only pain."

"Lady Sara seems unable to recount her past, it seems as Doctor Banner said, she has indeed lost her memory." Thor said placing a massive hand on my shoulder in means to comfort me, his eyes filled with sorrow. The man in black sighed deeply before rubbing his forehead saying as he did,

"Well, that's not going to please the Council."

"Well to damn bad! She went through hell and you want her to relive it? Some 'protectors' you are." Tony said walking around the massive wall of black to stand in front of me with arms crossed.

"Director if there is a threat we need to know." Steve said in a determined voice from in front of me and as the man whom I assume is the Director turned he started to explain in great detail about the threat. As he spoke I smiled to Thor before returning to imposter Bruce's side allowing the arm to wrap around my waist again and pull me into him. By the time the Director had debriefed us I was shaking all over again but worse this time for everything thing he said scared me to no end. Everyone was silent, each lost in their own head as I buried mine into imposter Bruce's side.

"Sara think's this isn't real." Tony said at last causing me to look up at my name. Everyone turned to see him as he had gone to his bar to pour himself a drink, probably whisky.

"Sara still thinks she's back at the lab, being tortured into believing that this is merely a dream. She doesn't believe it's real, that any of this is real. The fact of the matter is, her mind was deleted and she has nothing but scraps of the past to cling to. Reality is false here, nothing is real, and the end is here!" he shouted waving his hand towards me before adding,

"This isn't a dream darling, this IS reality. A reality you're a part of no matter what you keep telling yourself at night." his words hurt, hurt way too damn much and unable to help it, I ran. I ran for my bedroom as voices screamed, two shouting at Tony that he was a dumb ass as two others followed me. Tears stung my eyes as I threw open the door and then closed it, slamming the hinges together as the door shut behind me. After locking it I fell onto my bed and cried stains into my pillows, feeling the lingering heat from last night. Everything Tony had said was true; I knew nothing but what I was told, I knew no one but those I had been introduced to, I knew nothing of what had happened before I woke up in the white room. All I knew was that I was in some sort of world where everyone knew me, but I didn't know them in the same way. Imposter Bruce was in love with me, I knew that much and I knew that since he was false and a lying piece of shit and that he was only meant to destroy my resolve. Which was already destroyed anyway, so no worries there.

"Sara, look were sorry about Tony he's just being a hard ass and really doesn't mean it." it was Pepper, her sweet voice laced with anger towards Tony as she knocked on the door. But I wasn't about to open it anytime soon, I needed to be left alone. Seems though someone wouldn't allow that and I heard my door being broken off its hinges before heavy footsteps entered. Sniffling, I looked up from my tearstained pillow to see Hulk hunched over in my bedroom so he wouldn't break the ceiling.

"Sara sad." he stated and only nodding, I slowly stood from my bed and ran to his open arms. I curled into his green body and cried on his arm. He seemed shock that I was so willing to run into his arms, but sat down gently as he could and held me; one arm wrapped around my tiny frame. As my body shook I felt his warmth and cried for the pain I was feeling. One finger started rubbing circles on my back as he said softly,

"Sara no cry. Please?" I hiccupped before looking up into his face, his icy eyes begging me to be happy. He whipped a tear away from my cheek, the pad of his thumb soft as it brushed my cheek.

"Thank you Hulk." I said leaning up on tippy toes to kiss his cheek. He froze in that instant as I curled into his lap and leaned my head on his knee. Hulk lowered himself so that I was curled into his side, his back on the floor and head resting on the other hand. I let his warmth be my blanket and his chest be my pillow as I let my eyes flutter close. Feeling safer than I had in a long time I drifted softly into sleep hearing before I did,

"Hulk love Sara, Banner love too."


	8. Chapter Seven

**I think I added to the drama factor a little too much in this chapter, but oh well! Hope ya'll enjoy!**

Chapter Seven~

Sunlight filtered onto my closed eyelids causing me to stir from my sleep. The overwhelming warmth from Hulk's body had gone to be replaced by the scent of sandalwood and aftershave. I knew that imposter Bruce was back and from the warmth covering me that I was in my bed. A hand brushed aside some of my hair as his voice asked,

"Better?" I only snuggled closer into his side and breathed,

"I'm sorry." here he pulled me upright with him, sitting up and staring at me confused as he asked,

"Why Sara?"

"Because I love you too." the spark from the ball and the night of tickle torture was back only brighter than before as his face filled with joy. But his joy was my pain and I felt fresh tears start to fill my eyes as I shook from his hold and tried to stand saying as I did,

"I love the imposter and not the real Bruce!" then turning towards his dumbfounded face I screamed,

"I'm this hollow bitter human being! You're nothing more than a figment of my imagination, a production of the REAL Doctor Bruce Banner made to kill me slowly! And you're winning because I can't stop my heart from bleeding, bleeding for you." by the time I had finished I had fallen back onto the bed on my knees, my hand squeezing his face as I tried to breathe normally. His shocked face and eyes, though warm cinnamon brown eyes stared down deep into my soul as they filled with tears. One tear leaked out of his eye as he held my hands with his before saying,

"I love you." and then he was kissing me; all of our emotions pouring into it mixing with tears and bitter pangs of loss. After several long sensual kisses I pulled back and let my head fall to his chest as I cried. His head fell atop mine and we held each other for several moments, silence filling the chilly room. Swallowing after my tears were spent, I removed myself from his hold saying,

"Come on, we got work to do." he watched with confusion as I got clothes and headed for the bathroom. When I came out he was gone so I left the room and headed for the kitchen where I found the others. Steve and Clint were arm wrestling, Natasha and Pepper talking over a magazine, Tony and Thor having an eating contest. Imposter Bruce wasn't there.

"Hey what-" Natasha tried to say but I cut her off saying,

"What, are we all just hanging around playing when there's a fight to win? Why are we sitting on our asses when the Avengers are needed!?" it was then they noticed how I was dressed; in black jeans and a t-shirt that simply read in white letters 'SHIELD'.

"But I thought you didn't remember?" asked Clint coming to stand by my side.

"I don't, doesn't mean I'm not still part of the team." I said sharply before going over to Thor and asking,

"Tell us about Thanos. We'll need everything YOU remember." he chuckled lightly before taking both my shoulders and saying,

"The strength in you is enough to confound the mind Lady Sara." and then he told us everything he knew, all the details he had been able to put together about the alien. Apparently when Loki, Thor's brother and evil tyrant who wanted to rule the Earth, it was he, Loki who was actually being controlled, manipulated by Thanos to do his bidding. When Loki was on trial on Asgard, wherever or whatever that was, he begged for mercy after the spell on him had been broken by the Healer of Asgard. Odin, Thor and Loki's father granted him only one leniency; tell what he knew of Thanos so that Thor could come and warn the Earth and her people.

"So he got mercy?" asked Tony with a growl when Thor took a moment to breathe.

"Yes and no friend, he is still in prison for what he did not to have a friend in the cosmos. The only condition my Father gave him was that should he proven innocent for several eons, longer than any of you will live, than and only than he will be released."

"Wonderful, as long as I don't have to face him again." Natasha said as she took Clint's hand into her own.

"So, Thanos was controlling Loki the whole time, like with me and Selvig?" Clint asked to which Thor nodded stating,

"Only with much more power friend."

"So where exactly is this alien dominator?" Tony asked walking around the room but making a wide circle around me when he came to me, apparently thinking I was mad at him still.

"He resides on a distant star away from Earth but closer enough that he can arise whenever he pleases." Thor said as he crossed his arms over his muscular chest and sighed deeply. Apparently he knew of the star and wasn't too thrilled that Thanos was so close by. Neither it seems was the gang for they frowned with anger.

"So he can show up anytime he wants?" I asked and when Thor nodded I shuddered.

"That's why we need to be prepared. SHIELD is already monitoring the Earth for any and all otherworldly activity but we need to keep our guards up, he may come here." Natasha said and we all agreed.

"Hey, where's Bruce guys?" I asked suddenly not having seen him since I told him I—well—

"I haven't seen him since he went to find you last night." Steve said but Pepper jumped into the conversation having been on the sidelines saying,

"He went to the lab, I saw him go." nodding, I went towards the elevators but Pepper chimed,

"I think he wanted to be alone Sara." turning, I found them all having gone from pissed the hell off and ready to fight to crestfallen and sorrowful. They knew, they just had to know. Sighing, I nodded and put on a brave face saying,

"Training anyone?" and for the rest of the day we trained leaving imposter Bruce to his own devices. We didn't see him at lunch when we took a moment to calm down, nor did we see him when we stopped for dinner. It was at dinner that Pepper dragged me aside along with Natasha for a 'girl talk'. After going to my bedroom and Pepper locking the newly fixed door she asked,

"What happened?"

"I don't know," I started taking a seat before explaining what had gone down the night before. Pepper had been there when he Hulked out and ran knowing she probably wouldn't help the situation so when I told what had happened she nearly flipped a gasket.

"What happened this morning though?" asked Natasha who had dropped the hardcore attitude from training for her motherly concern. Looking away from her and Pepper towards my desk I spotted a note that wasn't there before. Standing, I went for the desk and picked it up to Pepper saying,

"Oh my." I read the note once, twice, three times before reading it aloud so they both could hear,

"Sara, we need time apart; you need time to remember and I need time to try and heal my heart. Your simple confession must have killed you inside, and it killed me too. I don't want us to step around and over the eggshells but I need to know how you feel, really honestly feel by the end of the week. Friday at midnight come to my room and tell me in a simple 'yes' or 'no'. That will be all I need to hear." by the time I finished I had dropped the note to the floor and was hyperventilating.

"Oh honey!" Pepper cried rushing to my side and enveloping me into a hug, even Natasha joined in.

"What do I do?" I asked when I pulled back.

"What do I do?" they both looked at one another before it was Natasha who said,

"You tell him how you honestly feel. I'd hate for you two to not end up together, he loves you so much, probably ever since he first met you. I bet he saw a future with you, the stereotypical white picket fence, children and a porch swing where you two could grow old together. I wish I could have that, please don't lose it." her words shocked me into silence, on some level I knew she was right. Somewhere in the recesses of my brain I could see and feel things I hadn't felt before or in the weeks I'd been here. They were memories, memories of what my life had been before. Who I was, who I had become, who I became and who I'd lost. Still in my SHIELD t-shirt having not changed since this morning, I felt every shard of glass that was my mind fly back together before I remembered one thing, him.


	9. UPDATE!

**Due to Hurricane Sandy and the lost of my houses power I will not be able to update What was Found for a while. I'm terribly sorry 'bout that but the only way I can upload this update is via a local café with WIFI. I will try and update when I can but for now please be somewhat patient until then. In the mean time I have a question since only ONE person reviewed my last chapter, DOSE ANYONE WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER ELSE I WONT BOTHER!**


	10. Chapter Eight

**I HAVE ZE POWER! Thank you to all those people who wrote in saying not to worry 'bout updating this story but not only to I have my dearly beloved computer back but I have been able to get limited internet to upload this chapter! WOOT!**

Chapter Eight~

Friday would never come soon enough though for the next morning we were all greeted by a message from Director Fury.

"Avengers, assemble." the message said and as Tony opened the video file we came face to face with his serious expression.

"Avengers, Thanos has opened another portal in Central Park in the North Meadow destroying everything and anything in his path. You need to bring a stop to his tirade and somehow defeat him before closing the portal. The Council, despite my overwhelming argument, is only giving you all twenty-four hours to defeat him else they do something stupid like last time and send a nuclear missile. Don't let that happen, again." and with that the video died leaving us shaken beyond words.

"Let's go! We only have ten hours left!" Steve cried and at that we all rushed to get ready; Tony calling on JARVIS to bring up a false fire-alarm so that everyone would evacuate in order to keep our cover, Natasha and I ran for our bedrooms to change, Clint and Steve going to their bedrooms and Bruce trying to calm Pepper down. When we finally were ready we all were exiting Stark Tower as the Avengers, Earth's Mightiest Hero's. We didn't waste time on strategize; we just need to get there. Pepper was updating up in our earpieces on the situation in Central Park that had apparently become Thanos's playground.

"There's already over thirty casualties, eight major fires have been started and need putting out and a perimeter has been put up; ten blocks evacuated all around the Park." Pepper said into my earpiece making me question how bad it really was. With Tony and Thor flying in overhead, the rest of us divided into two groups; one would come in on the left, the other on the right. We were two blocks from the area when we met with a frightening sight; thick black smoke curled into the air from at least twenty different areas, the ground was charred black from some kind of blast, unlucky civilians charred to look just like those at Pompeii.

"This is, horrible." I said looking around at the damage. No one answered, instead Steve asked,

"Tony, Thor, you overhead?"

"Yeah, seeing, still working on believing." Tony replied as he came to a landing before us, Thor right behind.

"I have already tried to hit Thanos with my lightning; it seems to have no effect on him. He is protected by some kind of gilded armor that makes any projectile merely bounce off." Thor added as we huddled in.

"Ok, we got nine hours to do this. Tony, Thor, work from overhead. Clint, Natasha, Sara and I will try and keep him in one area. Bruce, get angry." Steve said and when we split with our orders Bruce gave me one last look before transforming into the Hulk.

"GO!" cried Steve and off we went, to try and stop the maniac known as Thanos. I took the upper right side of the park, letting my black fire encase my body as I ran passing unimaginable horrors. When in my position I was greeted with a horrific sight; Thanos wasn't just an alien from outer space, he was a monster in golden armor at least ten feet tall with purple skin and tombstone white teeth.

"Hello little one." he said spotting me but I simply replied by blasting him with both hands extended, the fire leaping from my body all too eager to get a piece of this guy. The monster simply held up one hand and deflected the blast with some sort of force field laughing as he did.

"Is this the best this pathetic planet has to offer? A group who cannot even put a dent into my armor?!" he roared in twisted delight as he stomped over towards me, his footsteps leaving craters in the ground.

"We may look pathetic Thanos, we may look weak, but if we can't save the Earth from you—you can be damn well sure we'll Avenge it!" I screamed stopping him in his tracks for only a second before he backhanded me, sending me flying over the ground before I slammed into the ground. I felt numb for a second before I forced myself upright only to feel a hand help me up. Looking to my right, I saw it was Tony who said,

"Watch it darling, you stole my line." and then he took off, his jets sending him right into the chest of the beast forcing Thanos to fall backwards.

"What's the status on the portal?" I asked into my earpiece as I tried to breathe normally, looking for broken bones.

"Clint and Natasha are working on it." Steve replied as a roar filled the air; Hulk. Looking up I spotted the green machine running head first into Thanos who had somehow tossed Tony aside when he managed to stand again.

"HULK SMASH!" he roared before the two titans collided, fists against fist and legs digging into the ground to try and gain leverage. Hulk held his own for a good twenty minutes before Thanos shoved him aside like a ragdoll. Laughing with malice delight he cried,

"Is this the best you have?!"

"Not really." I muttered as I circled my hands over one another creating a black ball of fire. When I couldn't hold it any longer I let it go sending it flying right into Thanos's face causing him to stumble backwards.

"Good one Lady Sara!" Thor cried happily as he sent a blast of lightning to add to the blow, the lightning slamming Thanos miles into the ground. This gave me an idea, one that might just save our asses.

"Guys, I got a plan!" I shouted but something made me stop, from all around the portal came men in black and green suits and Natasha called out,

"We've got company!"

"HYDRA! Hundreds of them!" Thor cried and I realized we may be in serious trouble. I ran towards the portal to see everyone dealing with the waves of men swarming in all around the portal.

"God, help us." I breathed as I watched Tony and Thor take on a dozen on their own, Clint and Natasha firing at anyone they could aim at, Steve and Hulk defending their positions. For the first time I felt like we may not win this, and that petrified me. From behind a hand grabbed me and a demonic voice said,

"And what about you little one? What is your glorious plan to save your pathetic world?" it was Thanos who brought me right up close to his face. Despite the fact I was still on fire, it didn't seem to faze him the slightest. Without thinking, I spit into his face causing him to growl before he began squeezing my body. I let loose a horrible scream as I felt my body beginning to shrink in on itself and closed my eyes praying for the pain to go away.

"SARA!" a gravelly voice roared from behind Thanos and suddenly he let me go, dropping me fifteen feet from the air. As I fell someone grabbed me, it was Thor who asked me,

"Are you alright Lady Sara?" but I wasn't listening to him, I was watching Hulk and Thanos duke it out. Both of their blows were enough to bend steel in two so combined that together and you have enough force to break the cosmos.

"Hulk! Get him to the portal! I got an idea!" I wheezed before asking Thor who had landed,

"Let me go, please."

"Lady Sara, I do not wish to lose you again friend." Thor said but as soon as he let me go I bolted for the two fighting beasts.

"Sara what's the plan?" asked Tony from somewhere around me.

"He has a helmet on, meaning he can't breathe in deep space without it. Someone needs to push him into the portal, take off his helmet, and close the portal from the other side." I said as I raced for the two giant Rockum-Sockum robots.

"That's a suicide mission!" cried Clint and Natasha added,

"Don't you dare!" she must be thinking along the same lines as me for she added,

"Don't you dare go in there Sara!"

"Who else is going to do it then? Not Tony, not Steve, not Clint, not you, not Thor and not Hulk! I won't let anything happen to my friends, even if that means going in alone." I said before I called out to the Hulk,

"Hulk! Throw him into the portal!" he turned his massive green head to see me, his icy blue eyes filled with sorrow before he picked up Thanos and threw him right into the portal which sparked at the entry of the alien. I had already run right up to it and before anyone could stop me, I jumped right into the portal itself. Once on the other side, I realized we both had landed on solid ground, the star Thor had spoken of. It looked like the surface of the moon, only the stars were brilliant and charged with some strange electric force. Still ablaze, I hoped that what I assumed of my powers was correct; as long as I was on fire it would create just enough oxygen that I'd be able to breathe in deep space. In my ear I heard yelling before I took the be damned device out of my ear and tossed it through back into the portal.

"That was foolish of you mortal. You cannot breathe in deep space!" roared Thanos but I smiled at that before saying,

"Neither can you!" and it was at that moment the monster realized that during his struggle with Hulk his helmet had come off.

"No-no-no!" he screamed charging for the portal since he had been tossed several feet back. Looking around desperately, I looked for the creator of the portal and realized that Thanos was somehow responsible for the portal itself. With him weakened and unable to breathe, I hoped that if I sent a big enough blast at him whatever device was controlling the portal would close it.

"At least I'll be AVENGED!" and raising both hands towards him, I released with the strongest amount of fire I could conjure from the depths of my very being. Time seem to freeze as the blast headed for the Thanos; Thanos was still running towards the portal, the portal itself was still pulsing with life and through it I could just make out the figure of the Hulk on the other side. I met his eyes with my own just as the portal closed, the blast sending me flying backwards from the sheer force. It was as if the center of the Earth had swallowed a moon size explosive and now was the repercussion from that. I watched as Thanos fell to his knees just a few paces away from me and behind me the portal closed forever leaving me alone on a distant star with a dying alien beast. The burning in my lungs from lack of oxygen was enough to send me falling to the ground, dust flying around my body as I smiled in victory. The others would be able to handle the rest I thought as I rolled over onto my back and closed my eyes. My last conscious thought was simply, how much I would miss Bruce and how much I loved him.


	11. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine~

Darkness consumed my body, blackness swallowed my mind, pain stabbed at my soul. I knew nothing except that I was falling through some void of nothingness, that I was freefalling to some unknown fate. The weight on my chest grew and grew to the point I thought it would explode, the burning sensation filling every fiber of my being. Suddenly, light blinded me so that I screamed in terror as the burning sensation lit my very being ablaze.

"Mama I want to play with Daddy's toys!"

"You can't Sweetheart, there not toys but important work equipment."

"What's Daddy working on?"

"Something for our government, something important."

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you when you're older Sweetheart." As I screamed I saw in my mind's eye a movie of my life; my four year old self playing in a dark room before light took over, the same four year old greeted by a man in all black with a pirate eye patch over one eye.

"Sara Williams, my name is Director Fury. Do you remember what happened?" then a flash to my teenaged self, walking on a stage before being handed a diploma.

"What the hell?!"

"Sara what's going on!?"

"Someone help her she's on fire!" the scene changed again to talking to the same man from earlier in a tiny apartment with hands behind his back, Director Fury.

"Agent Nightshade suiting up." he said before the movie sped up, flashes of people and faces and places and sights and objects.

"So very hard to fail. How does it feel? To know you're about to die? How does it feel to know you'll be alone as you do?" a cynical voice, laced with hatred and malice said as a fightingly familiar face swam before me.

"At least—at least I'll be Avenged!" I heard myself shout before the scene changed again and I was lying in a white room with a group of people who were incased in shadow.

"At first all I wanted was to somehow get out the Red in my file. At first, all I cared about was leaving as soon as possible. That changed though, after meeting all of you. You guys fought like bitches in the beginning, but now are the best team out there. You guys tore each other to pieces, but put them back together to save Manhattan. If I didn't believe, I wouldn't be here right now. And I know that, and you should know that too." the words burned into my brain before the movie sped up again; flashes and glimpses and moments of sound. I was standing in an elevator with a shadow figure who smelled of sandalwood and aftershave, a wonderfully comforting scent.

"I've lived on my own for as long as I can remember. After the accident and me blowing up half of Massachusetts I wanted to be alone as much as humanly possible. I didn't want to hurt anyone with my 'power' so I hid from the world until I could control it. Now though, I'm in league with Super Hero's and brushed with Death and for once in my life, I feel real fear again." lips brushed against my own, chaste and pure before arms wrapped around my body and a voice cried out,

"Sara! It's me! It's Bruce!" Bruce? Oh Bruce.

"Don't ever leave me; please don't ever leave me again." I hear myself beg as warmth begins to fill me; my body, my mind, my soul.

"I won't ever leave you Sara. I promise with everything I have I will never leave you."

"I won't leave you. I will never leave you." I knew the voice; it was Bruce, my Bruce, my love. Tears stung as I was forced to watch myself being dragged out of Stark Tower, tossed into a van before two years flew by at break neck speed. I watched as I was tortured in the most horrifying, sadistically painful and emotionally scarring ways imaginable to mankind. My screams began to mix and mingle with the warmth that slowly was ebbing away, the thought of Bruce fading as well. I tried to cling to it, the thought of him and how much I loved him. Was this death I thought as silence surrounded me after all that emotion, all that pain, all that raw feeling. Suddenly I was falling again, my body limp and lifeless as I couldn't even open my eyes to see what was happening. This must be death I thought and with that I gave in and let myself fall, not bothering to try to remain holding onto the shreds of memory of Bruce I had left. As soon as I let go I felt every fiber of my body was being electrified by lightning and a deep voice saying,

"Breathe again Sara Williams, your life is spared this day." and then just as sudden as I had started to fall I crashed into cold soil. I screamed so much my throat began to bleed, my lungs filling with ash and smoke and char and dust. When I finally stopped screaming I felt more alive than ever before, ever in my whole life. The silence was deafening until slowly I could hear things; sirens and screams and shouting and voices and a jumble of other noises I can't describe. From behind my eyelids I can feel the sun begging my eyes to open and slowly, so painfully slow that it hurts I open my eyes. I blink once, twice, three times before swallowing back the blood in my mouth.

"Oh my God!"

"What happened?!"

"What fell?"

"What was that?"

"Who is that!"

"Oh my God!"

"Holy Mary Mother of God!" the voices echo in my minds as I stare above me to see figures, shadows and shapes. Hands gently reach for me to bring me out of the cold soil, hands wrapping around my arms and legs and shoulders and head. The sunlight greets me with warm loving rays as I was pulled from the ground, my grave, my tomb. As my eyes at last adjust to the light I realize the figures leaning over me. I said each name as I focus on the faces in turn before closing my eyes. The hands had let go, but the one behind my head hadn't and a voice near my ear said,

"Thank God, Sara." it was Bruce, my Bruce, my love. Opening my eyes again I met with his cinnamon brown orbs flecked with gold and smiled. Slowly I started to sit up, the hand behind my head going behind my back to support me.

"What—" I said stopping to spit out some blood.

"What happened?" I asked looking only at Bruce, putting one hand on his stubble covered cheek. He smiled weakly, a spark in his eyes just like from the night I vanished before he said,

"Something came falling out of the skies, incased in black fire. We didn't see until a few feet from the ground and then we all felt the ground shake from the impact. What happened? How are you—"he asked as tears leaked from the corners of his eyes. Now in a sitting up position, I turned back to see the hole I had fallen into; my grave.

"I was falling, falling and feeling things I can't even begin to describe. I saw my whole life, from beginning to end when I closed my eyes on the other side of the portal. I saw everything, heard everything and felt everything from my entire lifetime; good, bad, everything. I remember everything, I remember my whole life, but most importantly, I remember you guys." I was crying now, sobbing softly as I looked to each of them in turn. I took the hand from Bruce's cheek and put it on each of theirs in turn. I relished in the feel of them, knowing they were actually here with me, that I was actually alive. Everyone was crying now as I started hugging them, muttering over and over,

"I'm back, I'm back." everyone held me in turn; Tony and Thor spinning me around twice, Clint and Steve smiling warmly, Tasha hugging me close. Turning back to Bruce since I was already standing thanks to the help of the others, I walked over on jelly legs towards him but he rushed over and embraced me; kissing me senseless. When the kiss was finished, he pulled back and I watched as he got on one knee slowly. Taking both of my hands in his, he smiled as brightly as the sun before asking,

"Sara Williams, will you marry me?"

"About time man!" Tony shouted not letting me to respond.

"TONY!" everyone shouted at once, Thor taking one hand and slapping his back harder than he probably should have. As Tony fell forward and everyone laughed I let myself fall to my knees in front of Bruce taking his face in my hands before saying,

"Yes, yes Bruce I'll marry you." as his face lit up everyone cheered loudly, their shouts dulling into my mind as me and Bruce kissed again. All I cared about was I had Bruce, I had my friends, I had the Avengers-and I was one of them. We left the scene of utter destruction together; the Avengers, Earth's Mightiest Hero's to let SHIELD try and clean up the mess that would probably take a while. After being given a grace period to relax, I asked if I could speak with Director Fury to tell him about my two years MIA. I recounted every last detail from my being held hostage, anything and everything that would matter and make an impact. I shook during the whole thing, having to relive it but the Director smiled with a fatherly like understanding and embraced me when I had finished.

"Good work Agent Nightshade." he said to me with a smile as he pulled me back to look at me.

"No sir," I said softly smiling wide as I finished,

"It's soon-to-be Sara Banner." at that he broke down and laughed outright, putting one hand on my cheek saying,

"Congratulations." we headed out of the interrogation room arm in arm then, passing Agent Hill as we headed for the front exit. SHEILD had set up a temporary headquarters in an abandoned building in NYC, in order to help reestablish the area and help with the clean-up, the rebuilding and the prosecution of the HYDRA members. The Director said that with my information and the intelligence they were able to 'persuade' out of several members they had enough to go after the big leagues who had taken me to Germany. He asked us if we had one last mission in us but I shook my head just as we came to stand outside, a car waiting for me with the gang. Before going back to my family, I leaned in and whispered a question to the Director that nearly broke every resolve and ounce of strength he had within him. When I pulled back he put the hand back on my cheek and said,

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." and with that I went to the car, got in, and snuggled into Bruce's side.

"What did you ask him?" Bruce questioned but I merely shrugged it off saying,

"I told Fury that we wouldn't be available next time we're needed."

"What?"

"Huh?"

"What did you say?!" everyone shouted at the same time but I laughed holding up my right hand where a platinum ring sat with a large oval emerald and two smaller diamonds on either side and said,

"We have a wedding to plan."

**Did you REALLY think I'd kill Sara off? Really? Really? Really?! The end is nein people so settle in for a bumpy ride! The picture of Sara' wedding ring can be found on my profile!**


	12. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten~

I couldn't stop my pacing feet as I waited in the lobby for the double doors to open, the music to start playing and for me to take the first step towards the rest of my life. My hands tumbled over one another as I tried not to ruin the bouquet, my lip worrying between my teeth. My gown was probably getting wrinkles in it but I honestly didn't care, as long as I looked wonderful to Bruce that's all that mattered.

"Tee minus ten second and counting!" cried Pepper causing me to look up to see her and Tasha ready to walk in front of me. Tasha was holding Clint's arm, Pepper holding Steve's arm as I took Director Fury's arm, smiling up at him.

"Thank you for doing this for me sir." I said softly as the double doors opened and the music started playing.

"Thank you for asking me Sara." he replied just as softly as the flower girls started down the aisle. Both Pepper and Tasha turned to see me and gave me the thumbs up as flower girls started to go. First it was the flower girls, then Tasha and Clint, then Pepper and Steve before we waited for the signal to go. As those before us took their spots before the alter we both started to move down the same aisle. I couldn't look anywhere but forward towards my awaiting future husband; his black tuxedo pressed and cleaned the day before, his green and purple stripped tie already wrinkled. Those warm cinnamon brown eyes flecked with gold were filled with joy; pure unadulterated joy as I walked into the church. I smiled wide and couldn't hold back my tears thinking how perfect this moment was. Coming to the alter, I took his outstretched hand and he helped me up onto the alter where the priest waited patiently.

"Dearly beloved: We have come together to witness and bless the joining together of this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. Into this holy union Doctor Bruce Banner and Sara Williams now come to be joined. If any of you can show just cause why they may not lawfully be married, speak now; or else for ever hold your peace." not a single sound is heard, not even breathing and the priest says,

"That was easy." causing everyone to laugh as he continues on, turning towards me.

"Sara Williams will you have this man to be your husband; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"Of course I do." I said without a moment's hesitation getting my beloved to smile.

"Bruce Banner will you have this woman to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"Of course I will." he replies without question giving both my hands a squeeze. As he takes my right hand into his, he slips the ring given to him by Tony saying,

"I, Bruce Banner take you, Sara Williams, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until my dying day." I giggle as his shaking hands stumble to get the ring on so have to help him in the end. Getting the ring from Tasha, I take his right hand into my own and putting the ring on his finger say,

"I, Sara Williams take you, Bruce Banner, to by my husband, to have and to hold from this day forwards, for better for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until my dying day." the ring goes on smoothly as I take both of his hands back into mine, unwilling to let go. The priest looks at us both, his wrinkled face smiling with joy as his eyes are hidden behind sunglasses he says,

"By the power invested in me, and the state of New York, I pronounce thee husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." and as Bruce lifts my veil the audience cheers as loud as could be, my lips meeting his perfectly. Unable to help the taste of salt water, Bruce showers my face with kisses before the priest calls out,

"May I have the honor and pleasure to introduce to you; Doctor and Mrs. Bruce Banner!" at that we laugh and take off down the aisle, hand in hand and heart in heart. Everyone cheers us on and we don't stop until we come outside where everyone has followed us. White rose petals are tossed in the air as Bruce and I head for the waiting white limo that on the back windshield reads 'Bruce/Sara/Hulk'. Bruce opens the back door for me and I kiss him before turning to see the guests. By now my waterproof mascara has probably run wild but I don't care as I toss my bouquet into the crowd. I laugh whole heartedly as the purple and white rose bouquet lands on Tony's shoulder and can't stop laughing as he looks beyond shocked and slightly horrified. My laughter dies though as I watch him hand it to Pepper giving her a kiss as he does.

"Come on, Mrs. Banner." Bruce says wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me into the back of the limo. He shuts the door with a firm hand and kisses me soundly as we drive off and away to Stark Tower where the reception will be held. When the kiss has ended I lean my forehead against his and breath out,

"I love you Bruce, I love you Hulk." Bruce pushes some of my hair out of my eyes as he replies simply,

"I know." I laugh as he takes my right hand were my wedding band sits and says strongly,

"You're not just mine, you're his too you know." I watch as he kisses the ring before I say,

"I love you, both of you, so you have nothing to worry about." the limo stops at last and we exit to go into Stark Tower where were greeted by a thunderous roar from the crowd. The lobby of the building has been transformed into a reception space; dance floor, stage for the band, tables and chairs for everyone and a long table for the wedding party. It's during our toast that Bruce pulls me onto the dance floor and says into his microphone,

"Sara, Mrs. Banner, when I first met you-you were a loud rambunctious twenty five year old. I knew something would happen after meeting you, I just never thought it would lead to this. Never in a million years did I think someone would come along and not only steal my heart, but mend it with more love and devotion than I can explain. I never imagined myself with a white picket fence future, kids, a porch swing where we could grow old together. That morning when I found you had been taken, I had just realized myself that I had fallen in love with you and so when you were gone for two years I thought I would never see you again. Would never feel the love and compassion you showed me. I don't think I will ever, never ever be able to put into words how much I utterly love you. And Hulk says hi." I laughed at that and watched as his eyes for the briefs of moments changed from cinnamon brown to icy blue. Hulk was in there, somewhere and he wasn't angry. For the first time I think ever, the Hulk wasn't angry. Leaning into him I whispered only loud enough that he'd hear me,

"Maybe later he can tell me himself?" he shuddered at the thought as I playfully took the microphone and skipped a ways away from him before saying,

"I never thought I'd fall in love, honestly it never crossed my mind. I never imagine d I would selflessly give my body, mind and soul away to someone who I can only say was made for me. And maybe that's a bit too much but I don't give a damn. But I love you Doctor Bruce Banner, I love you with more than I can say and everything else I can give." the crowd cheered as I tossed the microphone aside and our first dance music came on, 'Beauty and the Beast'. After our first dance, the dinner, the cutting of the green and purple cake and getting cake up my nose we disappeared into a corner of the lobby though I really wanted to go up to our apartment. Tony had all but forced us into taking one of the entire remolded floors of the Tower saying that it would allow us privacy and let us be close to the gang. But all I wanted to right now I wanted to be alone with him.

"Bruce," I said as we stopped around a corner far from everyone else and I took his hands in mine.

"I need to tell you something."

"Can't it wait?" he asked playfully as he nipped at my ear but I gently pushed him back and put one of his hands on my lower stomach hoping he'd get the message. His eyes exploded in his head as he asked,

"Sara, what—"

"We're having a baby Bruce." I said softly not knowing how he'd take it but when he fell to his knees I got worried. The hand on my lower stomach moved to my hip and as the other joined he put one ear to my stomach, just listening.

"I can feel it." and as he stood he said so softly I barely heard him,

"I can feel it!" already emotional, I felt fresh tears as I kissed him and we headed back to the party hopefully unnoticed but, of course, it was Tony who said into the microphone,

"Guess who went missing everyone!?" as the crowd roared with hoots and hollers I rolled my eyes and rose one hand to blast Tony in the head, with only a small fireball.

"Hey! She shot me! She shot me!" Tony cried as he tried to pat out the black flames burning a hole into one of his best tuxedos. Pepper walked over to Tony and helped him before silencing him with a kiss saying,

"Don't ruin this Tony."

"What? Me? Never in a million years would I ruin my science boyfriends wedding!" Tony cried grabbing a glass of champagne and toasting us drank it down in one gulp. It was Bruce who decided to tell everyone the news, but I begged that we only tell the others and not the whole fricking wedding party. He agreed realizing that it would make us look a tad unprofessional so we rounded up the gang and once huddled I said,

"We're having a baby!" Pepper screamed loud enough to break the windows, Tasha smiled so wide I thought it would get plastered on her face forever, Clint nearly fell over, Steve stood frozen in time, Thor was clapping so fast his hands were a blur and it was, of course, Tony who said,

"You guys don't mess around do you?!"

"TONY!" every screamed at him, our combined anger sending him flying to the ground. I was the one to help him upright saying,

"Would you and Pep be the godparents?"

"Wait, you want to put Tony in charge of a baby?!" asked Steve having now shaken out of his stupor. Giggling, I patted Tony's cheek saying,

"If I can trust the Hulk, King of Mean, then I can trust Tony."

"That's only because he's your husband, sort of." Tony replied trying to figure out mentally how exactly I was now related to Hulk, if it was through marriage then did I marry Bruce or the Hulk or…..brain shutting down. He grabbed his head as if in pain muttering,

"I need a drink."

"That's what you get for trying to be a smarty pants." I chuckled as he went off in search of one. As everyone went back to do their own thing; Thor destroying the buffet table, Tasha and Clint dancing, Steve flirting with one of the guests, Tony and Pepper trying to micromanage everything else I couldn't help my shed a single tear, not out of sadness, but because for the first time I was certain beyond a shadow of a doubt that I had a family. And that I was now having a family of my own. Everything couldn't be better, no matter what happened next. Even when I caught Director Fury's eye as he was leaving, I knew the Avengers had all been given maternity leave. But something in his eye worried me, something dark and sad but only for moment, if only for a second.


	13. Epolouge

**Here you go, the finally for my story since I've been talked into putting it up. For that one person all I can say is *HUGS!***

Epilogue~

I awoke nine months later to screaming; pure, unbridled painful screaming. I shot up in bed to find my wife writhing on the bed, her hands on her swollen stomach as she panted,

"My, water, broke!" a tidal wave of emotions swept over me as I ran for the pager system that links the Banner apartment to the Avengers apartment, separate floors within Stark Tower.

"Guys, call the hospital, the baby's coming!" I said into the box before rushing over to my wife as she screamed just as another spasm rocked her body. I held her hand and tried to have her focus on her breathing, we had been planning for nine months for this day and now it was here. Our bedroom door opened as everyone rushed to help; Pepper and Tasha going to support Sara while Thor picked her up gently in order to carry her to the waiting car. Tony, Steve and Clint had to hold me back as Hulk didn't understand why Sara was in so much pain.

"Come friend Banner!" called Thor shaking me out of my thoughts and causing me to run in order to catch up with them. The elevator ride was mind numbing as Sara's screams got worse and worse, the spasms pushing her boy to the extreme. As a doctor I had tried to plan everything out beforehand but I could never anticipate the amount of pain my beloved would be in. She looked to me in the elevator, her eyes pleading with my to give her something so I dug around in the bag I had put together, got out a syringe filled with a small amount of pain medication and said,

"Here love." I said slowly putting the needle into her vein, injecting the numbing pain medication into her bloodstream. She sighed as the medication started to take effect just as we exited the elevators, Thor calling out to everyone in the lobby,

"Make way good citizens! Make way!" everyone parted as we headed for the waiting car where we were greeted by,

"Agent Hill! Back the hell up!" Tony said pushing her aside to try and get to the car, but it was then we realized that the car had the letters 'S.H.I.E.L.D'.

"No way in hell!" I shouted breaking free of the hold by Steve and Clint pointing one finger at the woman growling,

"You're not taking my wife." she rolled her eyes saying dismissively,

"You are all asked to come to the SHIELD field hospital, so that Mrs. Banner can give birth in peace."

"And what, no hidden agendas? No hidden meanings? No hidden plans directed by the All Mighty Council?" Tony asked sarcastically but we were all cut off by Pepper saying,

"Guys she needs help now!" not needing to even look at one another; we all got into the car and headed for the SHIELD field hospital aka the taken over hospital downtown. I sat with Sara in my lap, whipping her forehead with a cloth murmuring,

"Stay with me darling, stay with me." the car shot through the traffic that is NYC, a siren whaling to get everyone the hell out of the way. Tony tried to lighten the mood with jokes, Clint was holding Natasha, Steve comforting Pepper and Thor looking grim with worry as Agent Hill had me keep Sara's pulse and update her with any changes.

"Bruce, I—I think it's a girl." Sara breathed as the car came to a stop and I handed her over to Thor to carry saying as I never let go of her hand,

"I believe you Sara, I believe you." when we arrived at the hospital we all rushed into the as Thor set Sara down on a gurney so nurses and doctors could surrounded her.

"She seven millimeters dilated."

"She's loosing too much blood."

"Get her into surgery!" the doctor said as the pushed her out of my sight and behind a set of double doors, one nurse stopping me saying,

"You can't go in, there moving her to surgery."

"But, she wanted a natural birth." I said trying to keep a grip on reality as I could still hear her screams in my head. The nurse gave me an empathetic look as she patted my shoulder saying,

"She's too far gone to have it natural, the doctors will do everything they can sir." and then she told us to wait upstairs in the waiting room for operations, three stories up. As we headed for the elevators Agent Hill was talking to the same nurse who had told me I couldn't see my own wife. I didn't like that, I didn't like it one bit. In fact, I hated it. As we got into the elevator Tony said to me,

"Don't worry, I put a mini microphone on the good agent, anything she says we'll be able to hear." and true to his word, Tony got out a small speaker and when we all looked shocked at him he said simply,

"That's my goddaughter in there." before he turned on the speaker and we listened in to the conversation, probably breaking some law of SHIELD's or something.

"When the baby is ready we would like to run some tests on it." Agent Hill was saying but the nurse cut her off shouting,

"You have no authority!"

"Actually I do, and I will have those tests done one way or another." just hearing this made me punch the elevator wall, causing it to list dangerously to one side at the impact. If anything happened to her, if anything happened to my child, I'd rip whoever is responsible into shreds and that would be before the Hulk got a hold on whatever was left. Everyone did their bests to calm me as we got out of the elevator and took seats in the waiting room, Tony hiding the speaker in his jacket pretending it was an Ipod he was listening to. He updated us on the conversation, that the nurse after an hour or so of debating with Agent Hill finally caved and agreed to the tests. I bit my lip so hard I drew blood trying to soothe the Hulk with explanations and reasons and promises. He didn't settle down until four hours later when he grew tired of raging around, and by then I had started to worry. What was taking them so damn long?! By hour five Thor had gone to get us all coffee, taking two cups for himself greedily as we tried to stay chipper and optimistic and positive. By hour six I started to pace the room, hands behind my back so I didn't pull out all of my hair. By hour seven Tony had joined me pacing and Pepper had started to cry softly to herself trying not to let us see. At hour eight the operation doors opened to reveal a surgeon in scrubs covered nearly head to toe in blood. When we saw him we held our breaths waiting for the news, my heart ready to explode if I wasn't told soon.

"Mr. Banner, there were, complications with her pregnancy. The baby's umbilical cord was wrapped around its neck, we had to do a C-section but—"

"Is she alright?" Natasha asked coming to stand beside me, the others following suit behind her. The surgeon sighed deeply, pealing the hair piece off his head before coming to stand before me, and putting a hand on my shoulder said,

"As soon as I know more, you will too." but as soon as he said it the doors swung open again and a nurse came out smiling weakly, as if she had been in battle herself. Patting the surgeon on the shoulders she said turning to me,

"Your wife and baby girl would like to see you sir." with a heart overwhelmed with emotions, I slowly entered the hospital room where Sara lay with a pink bundle in her arms. She looked utterly exhausted; eyes bloodshot, hair wet, sweat on her brow but in that moment she couldn't look any lovelier to me. When she caught my eye with those silvery orbs she smiled the most heartwarming grin anyone could receive.

"Oh Bruce, look at her, she's prefect." she said softly causing the baby to coo gently. Taking a seat beside her I took a moment to see my daughter. I could vaguely make out the beginnings of black hair but her eyes where mine; she had my eyes!

"Here, would you like to hold her?" she asked me before handing the pink bundle over.

"No, no I—" but she placed the infant in my arms without any more words so that I had to cradle her head and tiny body. She smiled up at me, the same eyes that I see in the mirror everyday staring up at me.

"Oh dear heart—" I breathed before turning to my wife to say,

"What's her name?"

"Marie, Marie Banner." and in that moment the world couldn't have been a more wonderful place for me, everything was utterly perfect but one thing loomed over my head; Director Fury and his Council….what would happen to my child now?


End file.
